counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Lost Cause/Walkthrough
Objectives 1. Use Fiber optic camera to locate hostages. 2. Report hostage positions to CNC. 3. Enter compound and provide support to assault team. 4. Clear path for assault team to the docks. 5. Radio for boat extraction once area is secure. Walkthrough The player starts with the following weapons & equipment: UMP-45, Five-SeveN, Fiber optic camera, and Radio. The player starts next to a guardhouse. Get in the guardhouse, and do not be afraid of the creaking sound when you step on the wooden stairs, since it will not wake up the guard. Pick up the Blowtorch on the table, go back, and go to the left. DON'T TOUCH THE GUARD. Keep on going until you see a lock. Burn the lock, then jump in the sewage system. Keep on moving, and use your Fiber optic camera to sight the openings in the floor. As you sight the crack in the floor, you have found the Hostages and you need to take out your Radio to report to CNC that you have found the hostages. Once they respond, take out your weapons. There will be two enemies with Machetes and an enemy wielding a Glock-18. Walk up the plank and into the compound. As your teammate announces, watch out for the Tripwire Mines. To destroy the mines, shoot the black block to destroy it, and do not go near it or you will be harmed. Kill the following enemies. Shoot the Exploding Barrels to blow open the wall. At the left, there is a Wall attached medkit, an XM1014, and three small boxes of 12 gauge for the XM1014. For your safety, destroy ALL Tripwire Mines. Then, go to the left, and an enemy is killed by one of your teammates. If the window is destroyed, there is an HE Grenade and two small boxes of 12 gauge. Go to the left, and go left into the room. In the room, there is a Wall attached medkit, Kevlar vest, Smoke Grenade, a large box of 12 gauge, and two large boxes of .45 ACP ammo. Then, go back where you went. Something will explode, and there is an enemy that will appear. Shoot him before he runs back, and for your safety, climb up the Ladder and kill two enemies at the higher platform. Safely take cover from the enemy wielding the M72 LAW, and you should kill the enemy sniper easier. Go back down, then kill another enemy, and shoot the Exploding Barrels on the sniper tower to take out the enemy. Then, go forward, then you should find a small box, and jump up onto the larger box, and into the room. Then, to the left, shoot the Exploding Barrels to take out the enemy. Go right, and destroy the Tripwire Mine. Then, as you advance, an enemy wielding the TMP will do a barrel roll and show up. Kill him, and go to the stairs to the right, and kill the enemy. As you go up the stairs, to the right has Exploding Barrels and shoot them to damage the enemy, and then finish him off. Go left, destroy the Tripwire Mine, and kill the two enemies in the room. At the left, there is a Wall attached medkit and two large boxes of .45 ACP. Watch out, as an enemy with an M60 will appear behind you. Then, go back into the hall, go forward, jump down, and jump down again into the underpass. Navigate to the other opening, then kill another enemy. Another enemy will appear. To the left, there is a Wall attached medkit. Go to the opening, and go to the left, and shoot the Exploding Barrel. Go left, kill the following enemies. As the new map loads, kill all the enemies in the area. To the right, there is a First Aid Kit, but destroy the Tripwire Mine first. You can kill an enemy at the place where the First Aid Kit was. Then, go forward, move the box to the left, kill the enemies, and to the left, there are two Wall attached medkits for health needs and in between the bunk beds, there is a big box of .45 ACP ammo, a large box and a small box of 5.7×28mm ammo, and a Smoke Grenade. Go to the hallway in front of you, go up, and destroy the Tripwire Mine. Destroy another mine and kill the cowardly enemy. Go left, then, there is an enemy at the right and two enemies at the left. Another enemy with a Machete will appear from the left as you are facing the opening. Go in the room, and there is a small box of 12 gauge and two small boxes of .45 ACP ammo. There will be a couple of enemies. Go outdoors, and at the left, there is a small box of .45 ACP, a small box of 12 gauge, a First Aid Kit, and a usable M2 Browning Machine Gun. Kill all enemies in the area. Then, go to the left, and get in the room. To the right, there is a Wall attached medkit. Go left, and kill the enemy with an MP5. To the right, there is a shelf containing 5 RC Bombs. Pick them up, and kill the enemy so he falls and opens the door as he falls into it. Kill another enemy that is backtracking you. Go back to the RC bomb zone and plant a bomb, and take cover. Two enemies will be in the room. Go forward, and to the left, there is a Wall attached medkit, three large boxes of .45 ACP ammo, and an SG 550. Save this weapon for later. Destroy the planks in front, shoot the Exploding Barrel to kill the terrorist, and jump down. As you advance, kill all enemies outdoors, and shoot the Exploding Barrels that are near each enemy. Then, go up the ladder to the left, and two terrorists will backtrack you. Then, as a pair of blinds open, kill the sniper. Go left, and go left again. Kill the two enemies, and go outdoors, down the ladder, kill the enemies, and there is a Wall attached medkit and two large boxes of .45 ACP. Now, take out your SG 550. You only have 30 rounds, so use them wisely. Kill all enemies in the area. The blinds at the very left at the tower will open, and kill the enemy before he fires his M72 LAW at you. If he fires, run forward and kill him. Go forward, swim to the platform, and kill the two terrorists upstairs. Then, take out your Radio and contact your friends. As they arrange a dustoff for the Hostages, the mission is completed. Category:Walkthrough